Naruto finds many, many mates
by TsuNaruforever
Summary: Konoha is destroyed and Naruto helps certain people with housing issues, and maybe more than that.


This is a story that will be the best story in the world so just get used to calling it that. This is my way of saying I am sooo deeply and terribly sorry Naruto you had a crappy life and you deserve this. This is a pairing of a whole heck of a lot of women and Naruto.

Women including: Hana Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Tsunade, Hinata Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Tsunami (she moved to Konoha, Ino Yamanaka, Ino's mom (name to be found out later, same with Sakura's mom), Sakura's mom, Shizune, Ayame, Tenten, Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Matarashi, Temari no subako, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Haku (they didn't kill it and brought it back with them to Konoha, and in this story it is a girl so get used to it).

The village was attacked by Itachi and Kisame and they destroy the women above's homes and there other family members are killed. They ask Sasuke if they could live with him but of course him being the asshole he is said no. He then continued to insult them about being fangirls and not pretty or strong until Naruto came along.

Time to start, neh?

"Your just weak, pathetic, ugly fangirls. Why would I let you live with-" That's as far as he got until Naruto put all the energy he had left into a punch and said punch was fired right into Emo bit- I mean Sasuke's jaw. "You know you shouldn't talk about fangirls in such a bad way the way you focus on your brother is starting to make me wonder. As for power I could say the same about you teme. Just because your stronger than someone else doesn't mean you can gloat about it 'cause there is always someone stronger than you." The girls were thoroughly impressed at how Naruto defended them. "Next time I hear you say something bad about anyone of these girls I will not hesitate to shove my hardest RasenShuriken right through your stomache. You'll be lucky if I don't put any lightning or fire chakra into it." He turns his head from Sasuke to a group of oncoming shadow clones looking rather tired.

"Have you done as I asked?" "Hai, Boss". "Arigato, listen girls if you need a place to stay I could let you stay at the Namikaze estate with me and my kits". "Kits?" "Oh crap did I say with my kits? Uhhhh what I meant to say was- ahh fuck it I'm not getting out of this. Alright I have four fox kits at my house and I take care of them". As he said that he looked around and stared at some bushes, "Shiroi, you can come out now, girl." Just then a wolf sized fox kit came out and jumped onto Naruto's chest. "Ahhh. Dang girl, you know you could be a little less excited to see me you know. That really hurt." Just then she started to lick his face and neck. "Hahaha alright thats enough. I want you to meet some of my friends, Shiroi. Ladies this is Shiroi, my first fox kit, I guess we're kind of like Kiba and Akamaru, ya know? Hehehe she follows me everywhere." Sakura decided to try and call his bluff "but i've never seen her with you". "Ahhhhh you would be correct on that Sakura-chan and thats because I casted a genjutsu on Shiroi so you wouldn't see her or see me interact with her."

"Wow, I'm supposed to be the genjutsu master and I couldn't see that one" Kurenai said looking really disapointed in her abilities. "Don't beat yourself up, Kyuubi taught me that one jutsu so no one would notice and I could still have her around". "Naruto whats up with that sword on your back I haven't seen you with that either" Tenten said that looking amazed at the sword that resembled a lightning bolt. "Ahh you mean the 'Lightning Slash'?" she nodded "I put the same genjutsu on it and I wanted an edge in case there's something I think I can't manage I'll pull it out and use it but up till now that challange hasn't appeared yet." Just then another group of Naruto's clones came up and said "all done reading about how elements bind to a human soul, boss. Oh shit, there goes the surprise I guess. Sorry, boss.

"It's alright just make sure this doesn't happen again alright?" "Yes sir" "all right out with it". "What you have to do is charge up your strongest attack with that certain element and attack yourself with it." Naruto looked like he wanted to kill this clone for stating the obvious yet he couldn't figure it out "oh my god, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of that?" He then stood up straight and threw his right arm to the side."Raiton RasenShuriken" As he said that it appeared and it was completely made of lightning. "Naruto-kun you aren't really gonna do this are you?" "Of course I am it's the only way to make my elemental moves stronger". Then he slammed the attack into his own stomache and instantly cursed. "Oh shit, this really hurts. I can feel the lightning going through my veins. Oh God. Ahhhhhhhhhhh it's attaching itself to my soul. It's sending electrical messages throughout my body and it feels as though my body just might give out." After that was said he fell out on the ground, spasming.

After about 2 minutes of thrashing about on the ground he finally got used to the new pain and it was somewhat bearable.


End file.
